


home is where your chloe is

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and her traded texts, skype calls, and emails but it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in the flesh after five years. [Happy AU! where everyone is happy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off this prompt on tumblr.
> 
> LiS au where everything is fine and happy. Max kept in contact with Chloe for those 5 years and Rachel never went missing and Blackwell is actually an all girls school and Kate is there and runs an advice column in the school newspaper and no guys teach at the school either so principal wells and jefferson aren’t there and David isn’t a huge tool and is instead a decent step dad who doesn’t work at the school and their family isn’t in debt and Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney aren’t such assholes and actually befriend Max and Victoria and Rachel never fought so they’re friends and instead Chloe and Victoria have a rival thing going for Rachel and Max’s attention and Brooke isn’t interested in some soggy toast and things are just nice.
> 
> Link over [here](http://hellahellaprice.tumblr.com/post/125383226325/its-heiress-actually-lis-au-where-everything-is).

**Chloe:**  
_Yo, Maximus where you at? I’m sweating my balls off waiting for you out here._

**Me:**  
_Dude, I’m on my way. Try not to spazz the fuck out before I get there._

**Chloe:**  
_Damn, Max. You can be so fucking cold._

**Me:**  
_:)_

**Chloe:**  
_No emoji’s!_

Max snorted. Even after all this time, Chloe was still Chloe. Chloe and her traded texts, skype calls, and emails but it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in the flesh after five years.

Her chest tightened as Blackwell Academy came into view, which would be Max’s home for an undetermined time. The photography program was one of the best in the country. It was part of the reason she applied but another reason was Chloe.

It took a total of three steps to get off the bus. Max attempted to take another but she was quickly accosted by a blur of blue. Chloe’s blue hair was a recent thing. The pic she took the night she did her hair still remained Max’s contact picture for her.

“Chloe, can’t breathe!” Max gasped out.

“Max we’re having a fucking moment here so I need to shut up for a little while.”

The grip lessened, enabling Max to breathe again.

“It is so fucking good to see you, Max. Like you don’t know how fucking stoked I am right now.” Chloe broke the hug. 

Now Max had a proper chance to look at her.

Max had seen Chloe over skype and in pictures but it was different face to face. This was surreal; more personal.

“Not even a hello or good to see you, Chloe?” she joked.

“You never seemed that tall over skype. I feel lied to.”

“Can say the same about you, short stuff.”

She laughed and threw her arms around Chloe. “Really awesome to see you, Chloe. I’m glad you convinced me to come to Blackwell Academy.”

It hadn’t taken much effort to convince Max to come to Blackwell. The all girl’s school had many benefits; being back with Chloe was the best one.

“Get a room!”

Max broke the hug. A tall, blonde haired girl dressed in a similar manner to Chloe walked over towards them. She liked to call it a mixture of grunge and punk chic. The girl clearly fit that style.

It had to be Rachel Amber, Chloe’s friend she made soon after her parents dragged her to Seattle. Max had never spoken with her except through a few texts but Chloe talked highly of her. Sometimes, Max felt a twinge of jealousy whenever Chloe spoke of Rachel. 

Rachel was able to be there for Chloe when she couldn’t. It wasn’t something Max could blame her for but it didn’t erase the jealously. Only made it easier to deal with.

“Dude, like you're one to fucking talk,” Chloe laughed, throwing her arm around Rachel’s shoulder. “How often do I have to watch you making out with Frank? I think you can handle seeing a little PDA with my best friend.”

She grinned and waved at Max. “Hey, Max. It’s nice to finally meet, you. Chloe seriously never shuts the fuck up about you. I swear I know more about you than I do Chloe here.”

“Really?” Max asked in amusement.

“Yeah, test me. I bet I can answer all your questions.”

Max didn’t know why but she wanted to take the bet. “Future career?

“Photographer.”

“Easy one.” The next question would be more difficult. “What about my favorite band?”

Rachel furrowed her brow. “The Dead Weather?”

“Okay final one but this is going to be a whole different level of difficulty compared to the first two. What is my childhood toy and does it have a name?”

“Ah, I know this one!” Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Captain the teddy bear, right?”

“Damn, Chloe you really do talk about me a lot.”

She huffed, appearing to be a little flustered. “Well, you are one of my best friends dude. Of course, I talk about you.”

“Seriously, get a room you two. Perhaps Max’s new dorm room?” Rachel teased.

Chloe stuck her tongue out. “Keep dreaming, Rachel. You just miss all this.”

At one point, Rachel and Chloe had been romantically involved. Max was nothing but supportive (and also slightly jealous). “It was nice meeting you, Rachel. I’ll see you later?”

“See you later, Max. Bye, C.” Rachel hugged Max and then Chloe.

“Tell Frank to stop living visible marks!”

Rachel gave her the bird without even turning around.

Laughing, Chloe slung an arm over Max. She led her towards the girl’s dormitories where Chloe wouldn’t be staying. She still lived at home with Joyce.

“You and Rachel are seriously really close. I don’t think I ever realized how much.”

Chloe shoved her hands in her jacket pocket, a wistful smile on her face. When she spun around to face Max, she wasn’t sure what to feel. “After you left, I thought I’d never find another friend but then I found Rachel.”

“Chloe, I was still around.”

“Yeah, but being around via the internet compared to in person is different. Don’t think I fucking blame you though, dude. I blame your parents for dragging my best friend off to Seattle of all places.”

How could she fault Chloe for that?

“Fuck, Chloe this convo is getting really heavy.”

“So heavy, Max. Let’s dance in your new room?” Chloe grinned and plucked the key out of Max’s hand so she could unlock the door to her dorm. Music blared from Chloe’s phone, “So how well can you shake that bony white ass?”

Max dropped her bag as Chloe jumped up onto the unmade bed. “Dude, at least take your shoes off.”

“Max, you seriously have to live a little.”

“I live plenty!” Biting down onto her bottom lip, Max couldn’t resist kicking off her shoes and jumping up onto the bed with Chloe.

“A true rebel keeps the shoes on.”

“Not if they have to sleep on the actual bed.”

Chloe eventually kicked her shoes off. The dancing resumed, both of them in their own little world; one they had shared since they were kids. They danced until neither of them could dance anymore.

First it was Max who stopped. Chloe followed closely behind, blue hair no longer covered by her beanie. In the process of dancing, Chloe’s beanie had fallen off. It lay somewhere on her floor, momentarily forgotten.

She laid herself out on the floor, not surprised when Chloe followed her lead. “I think we just fucked over my bed.”

“You can always spend the nights at my house. Mom would love that,” Chloe muttered. “Want to head over to the Two Whales Diner before class tomorrow morning? We can get breakfast and see Joyce; kill two birds with one stone.”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve missed those breakfasts... and Joyce.”

Chloe snorted. “Won’t tell mom you miss the pancakes more than her but I come before pancakes, right?”

“Chloe, you come before everything.”

“Hella awesome.”

It was Max’s turn to laugh. “You are hella right, Chloe.”

Chloe smiled smugly. “Hella? See I am a good bad influence on you.”

“A strong influence,” Max corrected.

“No, an awesomely strong influence.”

“It’s nice to see that you're still so humble, Chloe.”

The two of them lay on the floor for what seemed like hours just staring up at the ceiling. It was like they were kids again, hanging out in Chloe’s room in their pirate costumes. Well, maybe it wasn’t exactly the same. Back then they couldn’t stay still for even five minutes.

Max eventually did sit up. The boxes in her room needed to be unpacked, clothes situated in the closet. It was all stuff Max _had_ to do and didn’t particularly want to do.

Hanging out with Chloe was way more fun.

~*~

Eventually Chloe had to go home but not after helping her unpack. The room looked more like her and felt like home. Even Seattle had never felt like home. Max’s home was Arcadia Bay- with Chloe.

Sometime around 7:00 that night Max left her dorm. She wanted to get a feel for the rest of the dormitory and attempt to casually introduce herself to the rest of her dorm-mates. Max was always so awkward with first impressions and hoped she wasn’t too much of a loser.

“Max Caulfield?”

Max was caught off guard by the short, blond haired girl approaching her. She was dressed modestly with a bright smile on her face. That had to be the most noticeable thing about her.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Max smiled nervously.

She laughed, her smile never wavering. “Sorry, I just heard you’d be arriving at the dorm today. I’m Kate Marsh. My room is right over there if you need anything.”

The name was familiar. Max remembered seeing the name when she was shifting through the Blackwell Academy school blog. “Wait, your that ‘Ask Kate Marsh’ that runs the advice column?”

Her eyes widened. “Yes, that’s me.”

“I, uh, loved advice to the person who was being bullied. It was really raw and honest.”

Kate looked embarrassed but grateful. Still, Max sort wished she hadn’t said anything if just to avoid the awkward silence. “Thank you, Max.”

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“You don’t have to apologize for liking my column. I’m flattered you do-- and that bullying piece was especially personal to me because of what I went through in middle school. I want to try to prevent another person from being stuck in that awful headspace.”

“That’s really awesome, Kate.”

“Thanks, Max but remember if you need anything you can come to me or Victoria Chase, the resident advisor. She looks scary but she really isn’t,” Kate assured her.

During her trip around the dorms, Max met Dana, Stella, and Brooke. They were all friendly and Max tried her best not to come off awkward as fuck. Thing was, awkward was kind of bred into her DNA. She headed back to her room an hour later to unwind.

Of course, Chloe texted her again then.

**Chloe:**  
_All settled in?_

**Me:**  
_Thanks for helping me unpack. I am so fucking tired._

**Chloe:**  
_Was it our impromptu dance off?_

**Me:**  
_:P That contributed to it._

**Chloe:**  
_No emoji’s!_

**Me:**  
_ <3 _

**Chloe:**  
_Max, don’t make me come over there._

Chloe’s hatred for emojis was something Max found odd but also amusing. She happened to love expressing herself in emjoi’s.

**Me:**  
_See you tomorrow?_

**Chloe:**  
_Of course. xoxo_

**Chloe:**  
_And those weren’t emoji’s!_

**Me:**  
_;D_

Max set her phone down on the nightstand, determined to get some sleep. She wanted to be alert for when she met Chloe at The Whales Diner tomorrow.

Joyce was so going to flip her shit when she saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update in three weeks! Go me! :D
> 
> I'll try to keep this updating pattern for the next chapter. Send me positive thoughts?

Max set her alarm early that morning. She wanted to make sure she didn’t miss breakfast with Chloe. Being a morning person enabled Max to normally get up early with ease but she still wanted to be sure.

Leaving her room, Max headed to the showers. It was empty save for another girl, much taller than her. Her hair was cropped short and even shorter than Chloe’s hair.

“New girl Max Caulfield, right? I’m Victoria chase.”

This had to be be the dorm adviser Kate mentioned yesterday. Max was a little flustered at how quickly she recognized her. Had Blackwell taken out an ad or something to announce her arrival?

“Yeah, I’m Max. Nice to meet you Victoria. Kate mentioned you yesterday.”

“You too, Max. Sorry I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself to you yesterday. My friend Taylor and Courtney dragged me to this new coffee shop last night called The Vortex Cafe. They have the best fucking cappuccinos. Cafe has a total hipster feel .”

Max saw the place briefly on the way to Blackwell Academy but hadn’t given it much of a thought. She was too focused on seeing Chloe again in person. “The outside even has a hipster look to it.”

“My friends and I are heading there for some breakfast. Do you want to tag along?” Victoria asked.

“Could I tag along next time? I’m meeting my friend Chloe at the Two Whales Diner for breakfast this morning.”

Victoria’s face fell a little. “Chloe Price?”

“Yeah, we’ve been friends since were kids. Are you two friends or something?”

She laughed, though it sounded strained. “Not friends exactly. We have more of a friendly rivalry I’d tell you the details but it’s best if you hear it from a friend rather then some stranger you just met in the bathroom.”

Max didn’t get a bad feeling from Victoria. In fact, she seemed very nice. Whatever there was between her and Chloe made her curious and a tad concerned. What was so bad that Victoria couldn’t tell her and it had to come from a friend?

“What classes do you have?” Max asked as Victoria moved towards the door to presumably leave. “I’m taking the normal set with the Photography course for my main elective. The big reason I wanted to come to Blackwell Academy.” 

Other reason was Chloe, of course but if anyone knew of their past relationship, they had to know that was a driving force behind Max’s decision.

“Miss Koch’s class?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“First class today. I’ll see you then and if there’s enough time we can exchange portfolios ”

Max hurried in the shower, eager to get on the bus and go see Chloe. She was also curious as to what Victoria’s work looked like. Sharing her work was still pretty new to Max. Hell, Max could barely show them to Chloe without getting embarrassed.

A good artist had to get used to showing their work and rejection-- as Chloe often told her.

Her phone beeped while in the shower and as expected, it was a text message from Chloe.

**Chloe:**   
_Hey Max, I woke up late so wait for me at Two Whales. xoxo_

**Me:**  
_I can’t promise I won’t eat first. ;D_

The first thing Max noticed once arriving at The Two Whales Diner was the familiar smell of bacon and eggs along with the belgian waffles. Those especially sparked a memory because Belgian Waffles were her favorite breakfast food.

No one made them better than Two Whales-- well save for Joyce, of course.

“Well, if it isn’t Max Caulfield!” Joyce rushed towards her, enveloping her in a hug Max was more than happy to return. “Long time no see, Max.”

“You haven’t changed one bit, Joyce.”

“A compliment I hope.”

“A total compliment,” Max laughed. “Mind if I take a seat and order some Belgian Waffles while I wait for Chloe?”

Joyce winked. “Coming right up, Max.”

Max settled on her phone while waiting for the food. Out of curiosity, her boredom landed her on Victoria's Instagram page. It was Max’s kind of style and so obvious Victoria was talented. She was both jealous and impressed.

The idea of putting any of her work on a social media account made her stomach twist into knots. No matter how many times Chloe chastised her for it, Max couldn’t work up the nerve.

“Yo, Maximus!” Chloe slid into the booth, grinning wildly at Max. “I called you three times. What are you staring at your phone so hard for?”

“I don’t know if you share a class with her but I got caught up looking at Victoria Chase’s Instagram page and her work is amazing. We met earlier today in the showers.” Max watched Chloe carefully in case her mood shifted at all.

Chloe leaned back in the booth, expression indifferent. “Did Victoria mention me?”

“Only after I mentioned you, Chloe. She said you two had some rivalry going on but said I should hear it from you rather than her.”

“Good to know Victoria isn’t fucking bitter but we won’t ever get along,” Chloe muttered.

The expression Chloe’s face changed. “What happened between the two of you, Chloe?”

“It’s not that big of a story but maybe because we’re still fucking teenagers it seemed like the end of the world when it happened.”

Max felt a wave of concern wash over her. “Chloe?”

She threw her head back and laughed. “Fuck, Max it’s not life or death. We just both happened to like Rachael and I ended up with her. Vic and Rachel are still tentative friends but any friendship we would;ve had is pretty much impossible now.”

“You never told me anything about that.”

“It was stupid teenage stuff, Max. Not worth mentioning.”

Max wouldn’t make a big deal of it. They were apart five years; Chloe couldn’t be expected to tell her every single little thing that was going on in her life.

“Dude, you are fucking pouting.”

“I am not pouting!”

“Max, we’re best friends. I can tell when you’re pouting.”

She looked desperately over her shoulder, hoping to see Joyce coming towards them. The food would be Max’s saving grace and way out of the conversation. Joyce was nowhere to be seen, though.

“Think It bothers me because it’s a reminder of how long I was in seattle and away from my best friend.”

The two still shared moments even with Max stuck all the way in Seattle. Skype was fucking amazing but it wasn’t like what the two of them were doing now. Sharing a booth in Two Whales Diner was a stark reminder of what they did in the past.

Only difference is William couldn’t join them.

He would try to bring them down here at least once a week when he went to see Joyce. The last time they shared some breakfast was a week before the car accident that claimed his life.

Chloe reached over and grabbed Max’s shoulder. “You’re here now Max and that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

The wait for the Belgian waffles soon ended and Max couldn’t help the expression she made as she took her first bite.

Joyce smirked. “Still good, huh?”

“They are still hella delicious, Joyce.”

“Hella? Seems like Chloe is having quite the impact on you and you’ve only been back a day,” Joyce laughed. “Now Chloe, try not to pressure Max into dying her hair an insane color.”

“Mom, my blue hair is fucking awesome.”

“Language! If your father was here he’d make you put a damn dollar in the swear jar.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “David was glad to continue that tradition of dad’s.”

The tone contained some annoyance but Max knew from past conversations with Chloe that she didn’t hate her stepdad David. It was just awkward suddenly having this new guy around when she was still mourning her dad.

“And it’s becoming mighty big with that mouth of yours.”

Max stifled a laugh. “Seriously how full is the swear jar, Chloe?” 

The response from Chloe was the finger. It had Max in stitches because the answer was so Chloe-.

“Ready to head back to Blackwell and continue our ever exciting journey into adulthood?”

“How about we order a second set of Belgian Waffles?”

Chloe grinned. “I’d say yes but mom might make us pay for the second batch. Only the first one is usually on the house. She even made my dad pay if he wanted seconds!”

“God, I can picture the exact look on William’s face, too.”

William and Joyce had been so in love and attentive to Chloe. Her parents were good parents in their own right but it wasn’t like how it had been in the Price household. Sitting at the table for dinner there every evening was a normal occurrence.

In Max’s house the dining room table only got used for special occasions.

“He also had to tip,” Chloe added, both of them breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Max had to eventually accept that they were going to have to drive back to Blackwell. She slid into Chloe’s truck, admiring the outside and inside. On the dashboard sat a picture of her and Chloe dressed as pirates and one of her and Rachel flipping off the camera.

The pangs of jealousy began to hit Max again. Rachel was a cool person, someone she would never hate on but sometimes she was a constant reminder of what she missed.

“First class is Photography, right?”

“Yeah, with Miss Koch.”

“That’s right near my creative writing class-- let me walk you?”

Max nudged Chloe with her shoulder. “Uh, I expect it Chloe.”

Snorting, Chloe slung an arm over Max’s shoulder. The friendly and playful air surrounding them seem to fade when Max locked eyes with Victoria. She was hovering near the doorway, talking to a short haired brunette.

They shared a smile but then Victora noticed Chloe and vice versa. It was amazing how quick the air shifted. Max wondered if it was really such a good idea to have Chloe walk her to class-- even if Chloe claimed the two weren’t on terrible terms.

“See you later, Max. Want to spend the night at my house? Joyce would fucking flip her shit even more if you spent the night. Plus, David wants to meet the infamous Max we keep talking about,” Chloe teased.

“How can I pass up on such a tempting offer?”

Chloe hugged her, earning a look from Victoria but it went unnoticed by Chloe.

“See you then, Maximus.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will deal with Max further ignoring her feelings. ^_^

In her photography class, Max hoped to clear the tense air that surrounded Victoria. Luckily, she seemed more then happy to share portfolios and look at her work.

She thought Victoria definitely had more talent then her, something Victoria quickly dismissed when Max vocalized it.

“Max, don’t be so ridiculous; you also have a lot of fucking talent. The problem is you need more confidence, which I will be more then happy to teach you to have.”

“A confidence teaching class?”

Victoria laughed. “Sounds pretty fucking stupid, huh?”

“Yeah, but I appreciate the sentiment. Maybe we can have a joint photo session or something?”

“Totally! Tonight?”

Max hesitated. “Staying over Chloe’s tonight but maybe tomorrow after class?”

The reaction from Victoria wasn’t bad at all. She looked a little uncomfortable but still smiled. “Of course. I’m not going to deprive you of spending time with your best friend. Will you tell Chloe I said hi?”

Now, that seemed a little passive aggressive. Max didn’t know much about Victoria so she couldn’t base it on anything. Still, Max wanted to make new friends and her and Victoria seemed like a good fit.

“I will.”

Max debated telling Chloe about Victoria for most of the morning and afternoon. Once she arrived at the Price household, the thought flew out of her mind as Joyce ambushed her when she was walking down the driveway.

“Max! I am so excited to have you over tonight. It’s almost like old times-- only you and Chloe aren’t little girls anymore. You’re both grown women.” Joyce was gushing.

It wasn’t embarrassing to Max-- actually it was the exact opposite. Made Max feel like she was finally home.

Chloe, on the other hand, had a different reaction to her mother’s behavior. Her friend looked _completely_ horrified.

“Mom, will you get off Max? You’re going to fucking smother her to death.”

“Chloe, language!”

“Add a dollar to the swear jar. By now I probably have enough to go to a fucking ivy league school.”

Joyce put her hands on her hips. “Make that two dollars, young lady.”

“Come upstairs, Max before Mom decides to rob me blind with that damn swear jar.”

The swear jar would always remind Max of William; it was his idea after all. She loved that Chloe and Joyce had it in the same exact place it had been in five years ago.

“Yo, Max you coming or just going to admire the decor?”

She laughed. “I’m coming, Chloe. “

Max had seen bits and pieces of Chloe’s room over the years during their Skype chats but it was different from actually being in it. Her whole room definitely gave off a punk/rocker vibe.

“My room is pretty different, huh?” she asked.

“Really different.” It was going to be different from how it was back when they were kids. In a way it saddened Max but no one could go back in time.

That was impossible.

Chloe playfully bumped Max’s shoulder. “A good different?”

“It’s very you Chloe.”

“You need to liven up your dorm room a bit. Want me to help you fix it up some more this weekend? Right now it’s hella boring, Max.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed, dropping her bag onto the floor-- gently. Her polaroid camera lay nestled inside the bag. It was her preferred method of taking pictures. Very old school but for Max it gave the best results.

“Maybe I can put up a couple posters of some heavy metal bands or pink rock singers?” Max joked.

“I’m serious, Max. What about you put like a collage of your polaroids right above your bed or something? That would look fucking sick.”

“That would be seriously cool, Chloe. Maybe you can help me put it up?”

Chloe threw an arm around Max’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Uh, fuck yeah Max. Just make sure you credit me when you become all famous and shit.”

“I’ll do more then that, Chloe. I’ll take you to my art gallery openings,” Max joked.

“Dude, I can be your eye candy.”

Max watched as Chloe’s face twisted into a look of amusement. She doubled over laughing but Max wasn’t sure she found it so funny. If anything, the thought of Chloe saying she was going to be there-- always be there, made her want to tear up.

“Max, what the hell?”

“I… am really happy that you’ll always be there for me. I’ll always be there for you too, Chloe.”

A groan came from Chloe. “Max, you are such a fucking sap but totally right. You will never be able to get rid of me. I’m like a blue haired leech.”

“Oh my god, Chloe you are such a dork.”

“You’re one to talk!”

Max stuck her tongue out at Chloe who mimicked the reaction.

The day at school was long and tiring but Max didn’t want to go to bed anytime soon. She wanted to stay up and spend time with Chloe. This was the first time they spent the night together in years.

“So want to have another dance party? I want to see you shake that white ass again,” Chloe teased.

Max jumped to her feet. “Turn on the music and you’ll see how well I can shake my white ass.”

“And you called me a dork?”

They jumped on the bed, acting similar to the afternoon they spent in Max’s dorm room the day she arrived. After it was over, Max felt pretty exhausted. Now she was thinking that she wouldn’t be able to stay up late with Chloe.

“Chloe, I think I need to sleep,” Max muttered, trying her best to stifle a yawn. “If you want to stay up go ahead-- I’m just fucking exhausted.”

“Think I’ll stay up for a little while trolling the internet.”

“Dork.”

Max dressed for bed, falling asleep soon after her head hit the pillow. At some point Chloe did come join in her the bed but Max barely stirred.

~*~

As the saying went ‘early to bed, early to rise’. Max was up first, laying there for a moment before she grabbed her camera out of her bag.

The intent was to take a selfie but then Chloe rolled over, resting her chin on Max’s shoulder. “Photo bomb!”

Grinning, Max took the picture. When it was developed, Max thought it would make a nice addition to that wall collage Chloe suggested she put in her room.

“Hey Max, can we pretend it isn’t morning? I just want to fucking go back to sleep.”

“Don’t think it works that way, Chloe. We have class today, remember?”

Chloe groaned. “Interested in skipping?”

“If I didn’t start at Blackwell only a few days ago then I’d say yes.”

“Come on, Max. Be daring!”

The offer was very, very tempting. “I am hella daring but don’t think I’m daring enough to skip school quite yet.”

“If you are so daring, then kiss me,” Chloe said bluntly.

“Kiss you?”

“You heard me, Max.”

The tone in Chloe’s voice was teasing. She was only joking with her, probably not expecting Max to even consider kissing her but before Max could stop herself, she leaned  
up and kissed Chloe gently on the lips.

Chloe jerked away, eyes wide. “Woah Max, I guess you really are pretty daring.”

“Told you,” Max smirked.

It was fairly easy to ignore the thoughts in her mind about how she wanted to kiss Chloe again and what it might be like if Chloe kissed her back.

“Wasn’t expecting that.”

Max felt her confidence shattered in an instant. “Was I bad?”

She blinked. “Dude, that isn’t what I meant. You just shocked me, is all. I didn’t think you’d kiss me-- though to be fair that was just a peck. I can’t judge your kissing ability from only a peck.”

“Maybe one day I’ll show you how I kiss,” Max teased.

“Ever want to know how I kiss ask Rachel or Victoria. There was that one night we made out at a party. For an uptight bitch she is a surprisingly good kisser,” Chloe remarked.

Max wasn’t sure what part of the sentence to react to first. It probably wasn’t a good idea to bring up Chloe not mentioning something else to her-- not because Chloe would react badly but simply for the fact that it would make her sound really insecure.

“I hung out with Victoria in class yesterday. She seems pretty cool.”

Chloe scoffed. “You sound like Rachel.”

“Chloe, just because we like her doesn’t mean you have too but would be cool if you don’t bad talk her _all_ the time. I do want to be her friend.”

Their eyes met and Chloe blatantly rolled her eyes. Max wasn’t angry-- just more amused that Chloe hadn’t tried to hide the eye roll. If Chloe wanted too, she could’ve.

“Would you believe that Rachel once said the same fucking thing to me? We all need to get together soon because you two are a lot alike,” Chloe snorted. “We’d be the wonder triplets-- since you know, there’s three of us.”

Max mouthed ‘dork’ to Chloe, which earned her a pillow to the face. She retaliated with the pillow she used last night-- though the energy to maintain a pillow fight was something Max couldn’t muster up.

The morning was affecting her more then she expected it would.

“Do you think we have time to stop at Two Whales for a coffee?” Max asked hopefully. If there was any chance of getting through the morning let alone the entire morning.

“Hells yeah, Maximus. Let me just lay here for a few more minutes and pretend it isn’t morning.”

Max was almost tempted to stay in bed with Chloe but if she did, Max might kiss her again. This was a fact she so wasn’t ready to address.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t until three weeks into Max’s stay at Blackwell when she finally was able to properly hang out with Rachel. Chloe was present until the principal caught her about to leave school with them. There was no way Chloe would be escaping detention for a third time.

“Don’t worry, C! I’ll take care of Max for you. We’ll be in the coffee shop waiting for your sweet rebel ass.” Rachel winked in Chloe’s direction as the principal took her away for the next hour-- or longer depending on the punishment they felt Chloe deserved.

The look Chloe gave Rachel was mixed with amusement and something else Max couldn’t put her finger on. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel slinging an arm around her shoulder. In order to get a good look at her, Max had to look up. The height difference we no where near as bad as it was with Chloe.

Everyone was taller then her.

“So how you like Blackwell, Max? Finding it artsy enough?”

“Reason I came here was the great photography program.”

Rachel smirked. “And Chloe.”

“Yeah-- of course.” Max tried not to blush but could feel her cheeks heating up.

“C, is so happy to have you back here. Once she starts talking about you, she can’t stop.” Rachel’s tone was wistful, the smile widening on her face.

Max found it easy to see why Rachel had become such an important person in Chloe’s life. “I could see the same about you. There were times Chloe spent our entire skype session talking about you.”

“Good things I hope?”

“Always good things-- even after you broke up.” Mentioning the breakup definitely wasn’t a good idea but Rachel didn’t seem bothered or perturbed by it. Still didn’t stop Max from fretting about it in her mind.

“I’m not going to bite your face off, Max. It happened and it isn’t like I expected Chloe to not vent to her best friend.”

The worry instantly fled and relief washed over Max. “Awesome that you two were able to stay friends after the break up. It’s hella mature.”

Rachel grinned. “Three weeks after reuniting with Chloe and she’s already influencing you. Can I possibly help you pick out a tattoo or hair dye? C, would flip her shit!”

The offer was tempting. Max didn’t know how she could pull off another color, though. Seemed like something she didn’t have enough badassery for. “I don’t know about that, Rachel.”

“If you change your mind text me.” Rachel sent Max a wink this time.

It caused Max to become a little flustered. Chloe said Rachel could be flirty. It was just in her nature and probably the thing that made Rachel so approachable.

When they got to the coffee shop, Rachel ordered them two coffees while Max found them a window seat in the back. It was a good seat to people watch or snap a few pictures if the urge came upon her. One never knew what they would see or find on a public street.

Rachel soon joined Max with the coffee and propped her chin on her hand. “So Max, do you want to ask me who broke up with you and then move on to more interesting conversations? Like showing me those photographs Chloe gushes about so much.”

The question lingered on Max’s mind for awhile now. Problem is, Max didn’t think it polite to ask or pry. It was something Chloe never told her. After asking once and getting shut down, Max never brought it up again.

“Do you mind talking about it?”

“It’s fine and mostly a drama free story. We both realized the two of us weren’t working anymore so it was basically a mutual break up. If I’m totally honest though, it fucked both of us up for a few months after that,” Rachel sighed. “Worth staying in her life because I couldn’t imagine C and I not being friends.”

The wistful smile once again returned to Rachel’s face.

Max nodded in agreement. “I couldn’t imagine not being friends with Chloe.”

“C, is pretty fucking amazing like that but don’t think talking about C is going to get you out of showing me those pictures of yours, Max.”

Max happened to have her portfolio on her because she let Victoria see her new pictures. The two of them were supposed to go out and take pictures that weekend, which Max was looking forward too. “It’s not much but here’s a few pictures I shared in class today.”

Rachel flipped through the portfolio, paying particular attention to the photo of the butterfly. “That’s fucking beautiful, Max Did you snap that picture at Blackwell?”

The praise made Max squirm in her seat. “Yeah, in the bathroom believe it or not.”

She flipped to the next page and pointed to the one on the right. “Is that one of Chloe?”

“Our teacher said to make it more personal so when we were at the lighthouse a few days ago I took a picture of Chloe when her back was turned.”

“It’s awesome, Max.”

Max barely stifled a laugh. “It’s also the only one where Chloe isn’t flipping off the camera off in some way.” It almost seemed like Chloe couldn’t smile unless she was flipping off the camera.

“Yeah, that’s every selfie C and I ever took,” Rachel muttered. “Swear she’s giving the bird in every one we’ve taken together.”

Max and Rachel waited a good forty five minutes before Chloe sent them her an emergency text message.

**Chloe:**   
_2 hr detention! FML_

“Did you get a message from Chloe too?” Max asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Yep, looks like our little badass has landed herself a two hour detention. Should we wait here, go home, or try to spring her out an hour early?”

“How are we supposed to spring her out?” Max didn’t want to get in trouble but if they didn’t get caught then it wouldn’t be too big of a deal.

“Just follow my lead.”

The plan to break Chloe out of detention ended up being a total fail because by the time they got back to Blackwell, Chloe got let out early for good behavior.

“Chloe!” Max called.

Rachel grinned. “C, we were ready to bust your ass out! Why’d you have to ruin it for us?”

She shrugged. “Not my fault Principle Wells let me out early. Guess she thinks I’d be more productive in society then stuck behind those four walls.”

Max couldn’t believe she’d come so close to breaking Chloe out of detention. A big part of Max felt relief because her and Rachel never decided exactly how they were going to break her out in the first place.

“Why don’t we contemplate all of our contributions to society at your place this saturday, C?” Rachel draped one arm around Chloe and the other around Max. The grin was still there.

The automatic response would’ve been yes if not for her plans with Victoria. “Could we do it Friday? I have plans with Victoria to take some pictures.”

Chloe’s face fell. “You didn’t mention anything about that before, Max. When the fuck did you and Victoria get so close anyway?”

Her reaction caught off guard. She had a planned response but Rachel was the one who beat her too it. 

Rachel’s hand touched Chloe’s shoulder, which she quickly shook off. “C, lay off Max. Vic is a cool girl and they have a fucking lot in common. You can’t hold it against her before--”

“Fuck, is this how it’s going to be now? Are you both going to gang up on me” Chloe hissed. She was walking even faster now, probably eager to get to her truck.

All of this had spiraled out of control. Max had to stop this and try to keep Chloe from leaving in anger but her brain was mush. “Chloe!”

Chloe gunned it out of the parking lot, leaving a shocked Max and frowning Rachel behind. “Max, don’t take it personally. Vic and C never got along-- especially after we started dating.”

“Victoria isn’t going to take me away. We’re just friends.”

“C just overreacted. Do you wanna hang out in my dorm while we wait for her to cool off?”

It was an offer Max was more then happy to take up.

~*~

Some six odd hours later, well after Max returned to her dorm, her phone vibrated.

**Chloe:**  
 _Maximus, I’m a total dickhead._

**Me:**  
 _Chloe… yeah you kind of were._

**Chloe:**   
_Thanks Max._

**Me:**   
_;)_

**Chloe:**   
_You how I feel about emojis..._

**Me:**   
_Yep. :)_

**Chloe:**  
_Does that mean you forgive me?_

Max immediately dialed Chloe’s number. It was no surprise that she picked up instantly. “Of course I forgive you, Chloe. I just don’t want you to flip out whenever I hang out with Victoria.”

“I let my jealousy get the best of me, Max. Sorry I acted like such a huge ass.”

“Victoria isn’t going to take me away, Chloe. You know you’re a big reason why I came here but I’m going to make new friends.”

Chloe sighed. “You don’t have to lecture me Max-- not that I blame you. I was such a fucking asshole.”

It made Max let out a sigh of her own. “Chloe, I forgive you! Are you going to be okay with Victoria and I hanging out, though? If it bothers you--”

“No, Max I don’t want you to stop hanging out with her because I’m being a jealous psycho. It’ll take some adjustment but if you two fucking get along then go for it,” Chloe muttered. “Guess I still hold a grudge towards Victoria…”

“Chloe, I used to get jealous of Rachel a lot. It happens.” Max bit down on her bottom lip.  
“Sometimes I felt--”

Max caught herself when she realized she was about to say. She almost blurted out that she felt jealous when Rachel and Chloe were dating. They were brief, fleeting feelings but still there. Max wasn’t entirely sure she was ready to face up to that.

“Max?”

“I felt just hella jealous but Rachel is fucking awesome sauce so I feel silly now.”

Chloe snorted. “Awesome sauce? You are so fucking hipster.”

“So are we cool, Chloe?”

“See, hipster!”

Max took that as a yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Hello there! Been more than three weeks but work, life, Life is Strange ending destroying me, and NaNo have been taking over my brain.
> 
> After this there is probably only one or two more chapters. :)

Max was at the front gate bright and early. Two minutes later Victoria arrived, looking dapper as always. She still looked hipster chic (as Chloe would like to say). Her clothing was pretty casual but it was a photo outing. No reason to dress up.

This wasn’t a date or anything. Just a normal outing between friends.

“Hey Max. Ready to take some pictures?”

“Hella ready.”

The smile faded from Victoria’s face for a second but it quickly was replaced by a frown. “Max, before we go let me be clear about something. I don’t think of this as some friendly outing. To me, this is a date-- I really do like your work. That wasn’t a lie but I also really like you, Max.”

Well, shit Chloe was right. When Max told her, Chloe was never going to let her forget it-- at least not until Chloe felt like stopping the teasing.

If Max thought back she might’ve noticed a few signs but for the most part there was nothing there. Except a possibility for friendship. Max still wanted that. The two of them seemed to have a lot in common (and not just photographs though that was a big part of it admittedly).

“Victoria, I really like you but--”

“But not in that way,” Victoria finished for Max. “Listen Max, you’re fucking head over heels in love with Chloe. It’s pretty obvious so tell her sooner rather than later. Of course, don’t tell her I encouraged you to tell her. We have to keep our rivalry up, after all.”

Max blinked, obviously caught off guard by Victoria’s words. That was very unexpected. Really fucking unexpected. What could Max even say to that?

She couldn’t answer right away. First Max had to attempt to gather her thoughts. “I… I’m not in love with Chloe. She’s my best friend--”

The words made Victoria quickly cut Max off, her tone having a slight edge to it when she spoke. “Max there is always the risk of fucking up a friendship but you won’t know until you talk with that blue haired punk who you are in love with by the way. Can you at least admit it to me, hipster?”

“Victoria…” Max sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. This was not how she imagined the day happening but Max couldn’t ignore it. 

Victoria was right. All Max could do was admit it

“I am or at least I think I’m in love with Chloe.”

“You think?”

“99% sure.”

Victoria quirked a smile as the bus pulled up. They took a seat in the back, the conversation obviously not over. “Take time to digest it and process the information but don’t wait too long. I did with Rachel and it took me fucking forever to get over her.”

“And your friendship?” Max asked nervously.

“Still friends hipster but i’d be lying if it wasn’t awkward as fuck for awhile.”

“So we’re still good, Victoria?”

Victoria smirked. “Yeah, the urge to grab and kiss you will fade. We’re similar, have fun hanging out, and you get my fucking work so why shouldn’t we stay friends? It’d be stupid if I broke it off.”

She could see herself falling for Victoria if not for Chloe but Max decided to keep that to herself. The bigger thing on Max’s mind was her feelings for Chloe. They’d been there for awhile but Victoria pulled it out of her. A forceful method, though Max appreciated Victoria's gesture and willingness to help her.

It was easy for Max to lose herself in taking pictures with Victoria. At the end of it all Max came out with a good couple pictures (including two selfies and one Victoria decided to photobomb).

“We should do this again, Max. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too, Victoria. Even if it started off a little awkward?”

“What awkwardness are you talking about, hipster? I have no idea what you are referring too,” Victoria muttered, shooting Max a barely there smirk.

Max groaned upon return to her dorm room. Why did being in love with your best friend have to be so fucking complicated? It was easier when Max wasn’t because that way she wouldn’t have to potentially lose her best friend.

The logical part of Max’s mind told her they’d been friends since kids and their friendship was more than strong to handle a little rejection. What if it wasn’t, though? It was the ‘what ifs’ that scared Max.

Victoria gave some good, off the cuff advice but Max wanted another opinion. Blackwell did have it’s very own advice columnist so perhaps Kate could be of some help. They’d gone for tea a few times in the dining area, first bonding over a book called “The October Country”. Max caught Kate reading it in the library and became intrigued by how drawn into it Kate seemed.

The thing about Kate was that she made it so easy to talk to her. Max left her dorm, gently knocking on the door to her room. It took Kate a total of three seconds to answer.

“Hey Max,” Kate greeted. She was crouched on the floor next to Alice’s cage, placing a piece of food in between the bars of the cage. Alice happily took the piece of food and then stood to her feet. “How did the photo session go? Get any good pics?”

“A few,” Max told Kate. “Did you make any more progress on your children’s book?”

Kate’s eyes brightened. “Yes. Do you want to see? I was able to sketch a few more pages and ink them. It’s not perfect but I really like the end result so far.” She handed Max the book, watching as Max slowly flipped through it. “Is there anything you want to talk about, Max? You look like you have something on your mind.”

“That obvious?”

“Yeah, but I could just be overly perceptive.”

“You are really perceptive Kate but that’s what makes it so easy to talk to you.”

Kate nudged her. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“I did come in here looking for advice but I really am happy to see--”

“Max, breathe and tell me what’s going on.”

Max shifted on the bed, trying to find the words. It wasn’t that Max didn’t know how to phrase it. She was almost afraid to admit it out loud. “Victoria insinuated that I have feelings for Chloe and I’m 99.9% sure she was right. I’m not sure how to proceed since this realization.”

“You only had it an hour ago, Max-- give or take some minutes. Give yourself some time to accept it and then you can decide if you want to tell Chloe or not.”

“What if it ruins our friendship?”

“If it’s strong enough then it won’t matter.”

It was as Max expected. Smiling at Kate, Max reached for her in-progress children’s book. This was a better thing to lose herself in for the time being. “Do you want to go for tea later? It’s been forever since we’ve went for tea.”

“I’ll text you once I’ve woken up some more,” Kate said with a wink and a smile.

Max left and returned to her dorm, feeling a little better now that she had spoken to Kate (and Victoria). Her phone lit up once she laid down.

It was Chloe, which put a smile on Max’s face and knots in her stomach.

**Chloe:**   
_What’s up, Maximus? Come back from your photo outing?_

**Me:**   
_Just got back a little while ago. :)_

**Chloe:**   
_Emoji’s Max. We’ve talked about this._

**Me:**   
_Sorry Chloe. ;)_

**Chloe:**   
_Imma come to your dorm and kick your ass for that Caulfield_

**Me:**   
_Have to wait until I get back from tea with Kate. Unless you want to come, Chloe? Then you really can kick my ass. :)_

**Chloe:**   
_Dude, as long as it has caffeine I’m in! It’ll give me extra energy to kick your ass._

**Me:**   
_See you soon then. :P_

Max loved teasing Chloe about the emojis but what was she thinking inviting her out to tea? It wasn’t like Max didn’t want to spend time with her best friend. Spending time with Chloe had to be the best part about moving back to Arcadia Bay. 

Thing was, she’d just told Kate about her feelings for Chloe. They’d be at the forefront of her mind, hanging silently in the air as all of them sat there and drank their tea.

Maybe having tea was a bad idea but Max didn’t want to avoid Chloe. That would only make Max miserable. So tea wasn’t completely out of the idea. Actually, it was definitely happening. They were going for tea.

And Max was going to try to figure out what she was going to do another time.

Tomorrow

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have the end of "home is where the chloe is"! I hope this ending is completely anti climatic. I just wanted the girls to have a happy ending. :D (Like in the game *coughs*)

Tomorrow came and went. Max tried to tell Chloe but it kept getting caught in her throat. The next day it was the same thing. She felt ridiculous for not being able to just blurt out her feelings for Chloe but Kate assured her it had to be done on her time. Forcing herself wouldn’t do Max any favors.

When they texted Max was so tempted to slip it into there. Confessing your feelings for your best friend via text though was a little tacky and _so_ middle school. It would be hella a lot easier though.

After struggling with it for a week Max decided to talk to someone who would understand how she was feeling. Rachel had dated Chloe for awhile so maybe she’d have some advice, encouragement, or just decide to tell Chloe herself.

That would work out really well if that was the case.

“So what’s so important you had to drag me out of my dorm really fucking early on a Monday morning?” Rachel asked, practically falling asleep in her coffee. She clearly struggled to keep herself awake, which Max appreciated.

“...” Max opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, probably resembling a fish. It wasn’t the most attractive sight.

“Max I don’t speak fish but let me guess… this is about C, right?”

She nodded. It was easier to communicate in nonverbal responses-- especially when she really was resorting to speaking fish. Well, it only looked like that on the surface but Max just couldn’t form anything coherent at the moment.

“And you love her?”

When Max’s eyes widened Rachel smirked and took a sip of her coffee, which had to be in a moment of triumph. “Hah, I knew you loved C. I could see it from the moment we met.”

“... you could?”

“Yep! I don’t know if Chloe noticed it.”

“I’m almost relieved.”

Rachel sighed. “Max, you don’t have to be. I’ve never asked C but she is so fucking in love with you too. Practically radiates off her. Sometimes literally though that’s only when I’m high…”

“It’s still not easy to confess to your best friend,” Max argued. “I mean you and Chloe had to go through some awkward time once you broke up, right?”

“Max sometimes it’s worth the possibility of awkward times.”

She mulled over Rachel’s words, ultimately deciding it would be worth it. However, the tiny pang of doubt still stayed around in Max’s mind. Rachel said Chloe loved her but what if she didn’t? Max didn’t want to screw up their friendship when she’d finally just come back to Arcadia Bay.

After coffee, Max thanked Rachel and went back to her dorm room. Classes started in an hour so there wouldn’t be any time to talk to Chloe yet. Maybe in between classes but Max didn’t exactly want to do this in the middle of school. One reason being how fast fucking gossip spread through this school.

Max would tell Chloe eventually. All she had to do was find the right time and words… in English.

~*~

**Me:**  
 _Chloe want to hang out at your place after school?_

**Chloe:**   
_Hells yeah Max! Only problem is I have detention again..._

**Me:**   
_:O_

**Chloe:**   
_Max I will invite you._

**Me:**   
_Want me to hang out at your place until you get home?_

**Chloe:**   
_Yeah Joyce will fucking loves that. You know she loves you more then me._

**Me:**   
_Chloe..._

**Chloe:**   
_Kidding! See you later Caulfield_

**Me:**   
_:)_

**Chloe:**   
_Okay now you are fucking uninvited._

Max laughed and shut off her phone. She headed to Chloe’s house, glad to see that Joyce was there. It must’ve been one of her days off from Two Whales. As much as she loved spending time with Chloe, Max was happy to spend some time with Joyce. Growing up, Joyce was a second mother to her. Same could be said about William being practically a second father to her.

“Well Max now this is a surprise,” Joyce said when she opened the door.

“A good one?”

“Of course it is, Max. Get your butt in here and I’ll whip you up something to eat.”

Max smiled. “That would be really awesome Joyce.” She settled at the dining room table, putting her bag on the other chair beside her. “Chloe should be here… soonish.”

“Detention?” Joyce stuck her head out of the kitchen, a slight frown marring her features. “Did Chloe tell you what she did this time?”

“No, but I’m sure it wasn’t anything really bad, Joyce. You know how Chloe can be.”

Joyce shook her head. “It was that mouth of hers I bet! Always getting her into trouble.”

She couldn’t really deny what Joyce was saying because it was the truth. The bluntness was one of the many things she loved about Chloe, though. There were a lot of different things Max loved about Chloe.

God did Max love Chloe. Being in her house where everything reminded Max of Chloe made it hard to not want to blurt out the truth. Max didn’t know if she’d be able to hold back from telling her anymore. Maybe.. she really was ready to tell Chloe the truth.

“Max, honey what’s wrong?” Joyce placed the plate of food down and then sat right down across from Max. “I put your food there nearly a minute ago but you look like you were thinking pretty hard about something just now.”

“Just about Chloe,” Max said, trying to appear as calm as possible. It wasn’t like Chloe wasn’t out to Joyce but Chloe should learn about her feelings first.

A small smile appeared on Joyce’s face. “I understand Max but trust me she feels the same.”

Max didn’t have a chance to respond because Chloe burst right into the house just at that moment. She barreled over towards Max, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

“Hey Maximus. Miss me?”

“Hey Chloe.”

“You didn’t say whether you missed me or not.”

Max snorted. “Chloe, of course, I missed you but I saw you yesterday.”

Chloe nudged her. “It doesn’t mean you can’t miss me.”

While they were bantering back and forth, Joyce got up and walked into the kitchen. Max glanced at her just before Joyce disappeared around the corner to see her practically giggling to herself. It spurred Max to ask what she did next.

“Chloe can we go up for your room for a little while? I kinda want to talk to you about something,” Max said as she sat up from the table. The food remained untouched but Joyce didn’t say a word about it. She had a feeling Joyce wouldn’t mind, either.

“Sure, Max. We should make out in private,” Chloe replied, wiggling her eyebrows as they headed up to Chloe’s room. Once they entered, Chloe threw herself onto her bed. “So what’s up, Max?”

Max glanced at Chloe who was sprawled out onto her bed, grinning over at her. Slowly Max walked up to the bed and sat down beside Chloe. She didn’t say anything before leaning close and kissing her. Chloe froze but then quickly responded back to the kiss.

“Max that was a hella awesome kiss but can I ask why the sudden make out session?”

“Because I love you and you would make a hella awesome girlfriend.”

Chloe smirked. “True but the most important question is am I a hella awesome kisser?”

Max chose to answer that question simply by kissing Chloe a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I''ve written a long fanfic. My hope is to update every two or three weeks but this could change.
> 
> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Planning quite a few pricefield fics in the coming weeks-- and if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
